Kamen Rider Tranz
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: Three Rider Gears, three riders, an adventure of a life time. Ryuusei No Rockman, Kamen Rider style. Rated T just to be safe. Discontinued for now. Might start again eventually.
1. Rider Gears

Prologue: The Rider Gears

"Warning! Warning!" the alarm went off. "What in the world is going on?!" The scientist called out.

"Were not sure," The other scientist replied, rather afraid. Suddenly someone yelled, "There's an intruder at lab number 617," he called out.

Suddenly the first scientist, Mamoru Amachi realized just what might be the target of the intruder. "Oh no!" he thought. "The rider gears. Someone's trying to steal the rider gears."

He immediately ran to the lab where the rider gears were being developed, in fact, they had just completed the three rider gears.

When he got into the lab, he was surprised to find out that the "intruder" was none other than his colleague, Shinsuke Utagai, standing right next to the machine which held the three rider gears.

"Utagai?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. "What are you doing?!" Amachi asked, unsure what was going on. After all, the rider gears had been created to protect people from the increasing number off cases where a person was infected by a denpa virus and turned into a jammer.

The rider gears function was to defeat the jammers and simultaneously remove and delete the virus infecting the person without harming that person.

"Isn't it obvious?" Utagai asked, with a rather malicious smirk on his face. "I'm stealing the rider gears, and I intend use them for my own purposes, if I can't, I'll simply have to destroy them," he finished.

Amachi didn't know what to say, this wasn't like Utagai to act this way, sure he was rather closed off from other people, but he was anything, but this.

"Well then," Utagai started, "I guess I'll be off," he said. That was when Amachi noticed something he hadn't noticed earlier when he saw Utagai's refletion in the mirror.

He noticed what looked like a swan floating around Utagai's shoulder, though it didn't look like any swan he had seen before. It looked like it was made entirely out of energy, and the features that made it look likea swan were in fact parts of what looked like armor.

"What in the world is that?" Amachi thought, though he didn't have much time to think, Utagai was already starting to steal the three rider gears.

Quickly, Amachi ran and tackled Utagai, causing him to fall to the ground, and drop the rider gear he had taken.

Utagai looked at Amachi, anger in his eyes. "You'll regret that, Amachi!" Utagai roared out.

"Utagai! What's gotten into you?" Amachi asked. "And what's that thing floating around your shoulder?" he added.

"Oh. So you can see me?" The swan like creature suddenly spoke, not at all worried.

"This is Cygnus, my new partner," Utagai said, answering Amachi's question. "It's also thanks to him I've finally realized, that people can't be trusted, which is why I'll be using these rider gears for my own purpose," Utagai finished. "But I don't see any reason why we should leave any witnesses. Don't you agree, partner?" Cygnus said to Utagai. "I agree, so let's see to that," Utagai smirked.

Amachi didn't have time to think. In fact he didn't even know what he was thinking, only that he had suddenly ran to Utagai, and quickly grabbed the rider gear Utagai had dropped earlier.

Utagai looked at him, clearly angry with what Amachi had done, and suddenly called out, "Denpa Henkan! Shinsuke Utagai! On-Air!" Suddenly, a burst of light encircled Utagai, and when it died out, Utagai was wearing an odd looking armor. The armor was white, with two wings on its back, a light blue body suit, and a helmet and boots, which combined with the rest of the armor, gave Utagai the appearance of a human sized swan.

Amachi stared in disbelieve of what he had seen, but he didn't have a chance to think, because Utagai had started attacking him.

At first, Amachi had tried to keep dodging Utagai's attacks, but was having a hard time doing so. "Darn it! If I don't do something soon, I think this is going to be just the beginning of our problems," he thought.

Suddenly, something clicked in Amachi's mind, and he looked at the rider gear in his hand. "Alright, I guess I have no choice," Amachi thought. He quickly stood up, and looked down at the rider gear, and then he looked at Utagai, narrowing his eyes, and activated the gear. Amachi started the gear's system; just like the blue prints he had helped design. He pushed the back of the gear up. The gear's back panel came up, and ejected a red card, which Amachi caught. Then Amachi slashed the card on the panel, and pushed it back down. "Get ready!" The gear responded, simultaneously shooting a beam of light which materialized into a belt on Amachi's waist. Finally, Amachi placed the gear into the open slot of the gear, and called out, "Henshin!"

"On-Air!" the gear called out in response to its activation. A bright light burst out, and when it dissipated, Amachi was wearing the armor that had been encoded into the gear.

The armor was red all over, with a helmet that had a blue triangular crystal on its forehead, and a mask that covered Amachi's face, that had a bug like design, with two large blue eyes.

Utagai eyed Amachi, before resuming his attack. "Cygnus Feathers!" he called out, launching his razor sharp feathers at Amachi, but they simply hit Amachi, and bounced off, doing minimal damage.

Annoyed, Utagai tried a different attack, "Dancing Swan!" he called out spinning and charging at Amachi, but Amachi simply caught him and threw him aside.

"Hey, this feels pretty good," Amachi thought, before remembering he had to stop Utagai. Amachi quickly initiated the gear's finishing attack, removing the gear from its belt; he pushed the back panel up again, and slashed the red card a second time, pushed it down again, and re inserted the gear. Energy began flowing from the belt, before collecting and traveling to his right hand.

A glowing sword materialized in Amachi's right hand. "Star Saber! On-Air!" the gear called out. Amachi stanced, before the gear went into overdrive, and launched him forward.

It was over in a second, Amachi swung the sword, and the blade hit Utagai dead on, Utagai roared in pain, and slumped to his knees.

"Not bad, Amachi," Utagai admitted loathingly. "But next time, you wont be so lucky," he finished, before pulsing out.

Amachi just looked at the place Utagai had been. "Utagai…. What happened to you?" Amachi thought, deactivating the rider gear.

A few hours later the rider gears were quickly moved out and separated. One was given to the head of the satellite police, Detective Heiji Goyoda, the second one, the one Amachi used was kept with him, as a sort of thanks for saving the rider gears, and also because he had proven himself capable of controlling a rider gear, the last one was sent away for safe keeping, as it was undecided who would become its, user, unfortunately the cargo carrying it was attacked by a jammer, and presumed missing, until a girl found it, and gave it to a boy, whom had saved her from a jammer, using the gears power. And the story begins….

Authors note: How did you like that prologue? If anyone is wondering, the rider gear which Amachi used (I've decided to call it the Star Gear, (short for star carrier)) the armor looks a lot like Zero's (Megaman X) armor, only with a Kamen Rider's bug eyed mask. And don't worry about my first fanfic, I'm still working on it.


	2. Tranz! OnAir!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryuusei no rockman or Kamen riders. I'm just a fan.

Note: Flashbacks and thoughts will be in italic font. A long line means a change of scene

Episode1: Tranz! On-Air!

That morning, the sun was shining brightly in Echo Ridge. Subaru Hoshikawa yawned slightly as he walked down the road.

Nearby, he could see other teenagers hurrying up to get to school as well.

The young 16 year old looked up. He was happy to know that his father had just returned from another space trip, with some interesting data and finds.

Suddenly he realized that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. After all, this was the first day of school, and the last thing he wanted to do was come in late.

He looked around the new classroom, and was happy to see some familiar faces. In a corner, he could see some of his old friends talking.

"Wow! Looks like you've gotten everything planed out. With this I'll bet you'd be…." The short boy with glasses looked up and smiled at what he saw.

"Subaru! You're in this class too?" Kizamaro Saishoin asked happily.

"Yeah, I am," Subaru replied, equally happy.

"Well, it looks like you're here too, Hoshikawa-kun," the girl with long blond hair, Luna Shirogane, stated happily.

"Glad to see you're here as well, class president," Subaru replied, calling her the same way he usually called her.

Luna simply waved her finger in front of Subaru, at that statement. "I'm not the class president of this class, Hoshikawa-kun," she stated simply, before adding, "At least not yet."

"_She never changes, does she?_" Subaru thought with a chuckle

"Don't forget about me, Subaru," The large boy, Gonta Ushijima called out.

"How could I forget, Gonta-kun," Subaru replied happily. After all how could he forget about any of them? They were all his friends, his best friends at that.

After the happy reunion the four friends had, class started.

A car was driving down a street. It wasn't anything fancy, just a regular car everybody usually saw everyday.

That was probably the reason that nobody would have guessed that inside the car was something valuable and powerful. Something that was thought to have been lost, not that anybody actually knew about it.

Misora Hibiki was looking down at the item in the case she had found.

"I wonder what this thing actually does?" she thought.

She still remembered how she found it.

_She had been enjoying herself down by the lake, when she noticed something float down the water. Taking a closer look, she found out that it was a case, and inside, there was an odd looking device. It look like a small, blue, arm sized computer. _

Snapping back into reality, she sighed at the small code on a piece of paper in the case.

There were instructions in the case, which should have told her how to operate it, only problem was, the code it was written in was like nothing she had ever seen before, making it impossible for her to even know what it was, let alone use it.

She didn't have much time to think, because the car suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey! Why are we stopping?" she demanded to the driver in front.

The driver simply smirked and said "Sorry. But I'm afraid you have something that my masters would very much like to have, for our ideals that is."

He turned around, and Misora gasped as she saw what looked like a tattoo, a faintly glowing tattoo, on the driver's forehead, and a malicious grin on the driver's face.

Misora didn't think much, in fact, she didn't think at all, because before she knew it, she was running out of the car, with the strange case in her arms.

Misora looked behind and saw something she never thought she would have seen. What had been the driver a few seconds ago, was now an amalgamation of the driver and what looked like a denpa virus. It was mostly yellow, with a yellow hard hat, and a large pick axe.

Misora didn't know what else to do but run.

Subaru looked up. He was at his favorite spot, the best spot for gazing at the stars, The Vista Point.

"_Someday, I'm gonna be an astronaut, then I can explore through space just like my dad_," he thought to himself.

He would have enjoyed the moment and continue gazing at the stars, if it hadn't been for a sudden scream he heard.

"_What was that?_" he thought, quickly running of in the direction of the scream.

Subaru ran as fast as he could. When he got to the place where he heard the scream from, he got there just in time to see Misora getting knocked aside by the jammer.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked, trying to wake the unconscious girl.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on the case she had dropped. The case had been forced open by the force of the impact.

"_What's that?_" he thought. Taking a look, he noticed the piece of paper with the coded instructions. He quickly picked it up and read it.

Strangely, he could read what it said without any problems, as though it were regular writing.

Looking back at the approaching jammer, Subaru quickly picked up the device from the case.

He activated the device, which ejected a blue card. Subaru caught the card and slashed it across the base panel of the device. "Get ready!" the device called out.

A small beam of light shot from the device, and a belt materialized on his waist.

Subaru then closed the panel, and slid it of the top, which came of easily. Subaru then readied himself and called out "Henshin!" simultaneously inserting the panel into the belt. "On-Air!" the device called out in response.

A bright light burst out, enveloping and encircling Subaru's entire body and when it died out, Subaru was wearing the armor, that was programmed into the gear. The armor was mostly blue, with dark blue armor on the chest, arms, and legs. On his helmet was a red crystal, and a mask with a somewhat insect like design, with large red bug eyes.

Subaru quickly ran to the jammer and punched it. Normally it wouldn't have had much effect, but thanks to the armor, the jammer was sent flying by the added strength.

Angered, the jammer tried to retaliate with its pick axe. Subaru simply blocked it with his arm, and pushed it back, causing the jammer to lose balance.

Seeing an opening, Subaru decided to help out the already unbalanced jammer, by kicking it back, causing it to go flying a second time, before hitting the wall, hard, and falling down on its face.

"_Alright, lets finish this,_" Subaru thought.

He quickly took out the blue card, and slashed it on the panel on his left arm, triggering the armor's finishing attack.

Energy started building up from the belt, and flowed down into the armor's right leg, before focusing on the armor's right foot.

Subaru started running towards the jammer, the energy in his right foot building up with every step. Once he was a good distance from the jammer, Subaru quickly jumped up, and got into a kicking position, his right leg stretched out, while his left leg was tucked in.

It happened in a second. The gear went into overdrive, and pushed forward in midair at an incredible speed, causing the energy gathered in Subaru's right foot to let out a sort of energy field around him. Combined with the speed, it made the field look like a shooting star, charging at the still dazed jammer, and hitting it dead on.

The jammer didn't stand a chance. It suffered so much damage from the attack, that it didn't even have a chance to get thrown back before it exploded. Fragments of the jammer went flying, before collecting into a black portal, which promptly spat out the unfortunate host of the virus, the driver, unconscious but alive.

With the threat gone, Subaru deactivated the gear, reverting to his regular form.

"Hey, are you okay?" Subaru asked, trying to wake the still unconscious Misora.

Subaru simply sighed when he realized that the girl was really out cold. "_Oh well,_" he thought, as he slung her arm over his shoulder, carrying her back to his house, to get her some help.

Meanwhile….

A man in a raincoat went flying into the ground. Angry, he transformed into a monstrous form, his jammer form, ready to face his opponent. "_Let's see how well you fare against me now,_" he thought wickedly.

"Oh. Now you show your other self, eh?" a voice called out from a dark alley. It was a young sounding voice, probably only around 16 and true enough, the owner was a 16 year old boy. He had short straight dark green hair, and was dressed in a regular looking T-shirt with long pants.

"I'll bet you're pretty confident, now that you have an advantage," he said calmly, before adding, "But your way out of your league," he simply stated, earning a confused look from his opponent.

"Kid. You've got to be joking me," The jammer stated, thinking his opponent wasn't serious, but he was in for a big surprise.

"Oh. Is that so?" The boy simply stated. "I'd disagree. Don't cha think, Clear nii-san?" He asked out, to seemingly no one in particular.

"Oh, I'd agree, Shun," a voice called out, to reveal an odd looking creature floating around the boy, whom he called Shun. It had green armor, while its body was made up of white colored energy. Its head and armor gave it looked like a somewhat dragon like appearance, with blue colored eyes.

"Ready, Clear nii-san?" Shun asked the creature named Clear. "Ready whenever you are, Shun," Clear replied.

Shun smiled slightly, before calling out, "Denpa Henkan! Ikusa Shun, On-Air!"

At that, Clear immediately started encircling Shun, engulfing Shun in his energy. When the energy died out, Shun was now wearing armor that had a dragon like design. The armor was a light green color, with a military design, which made him look like some kind of commando. One of the striking features was that he wore a mask on his face that seemed to open on his will. It had a dragon like design, even more, most noticeable of all, was his weapon. His weapon looked like a sniper gun, with Clear's head being the nozzle.

"So. I'd say this rules out your notion of me only kidding," Shun simply stated coolly.

The jammer didn't respond, it just charged at him head on.

The battle didn't last long. Shun simply blocked the attack, gave the jammer a few whacks on the head and face, before emptying out a few bullets at nearly point blank range, which sent the jammer flying back.

"Battle Card! M-Cannon! Predation!" Shun called out, placing a card in Clear's mouth, and closing it, as though he were loading a gun. Shun's gun transformed into the cannon that was on the card. He aimed, fired, and it hit the jammer dead on, destroying it and freeing the host.

With the jammer gone, Shun simply shifted back to his regular form, and walked away, with Clear flying into the boy's right hand, revealing a glowing, dragon shaped tattoo, on the back of Shun's palm.

(Waves ripple across the scene, and the image shrinks into a smaller screen)

(Insert Ryuusei no Rockman Opening Theme)

Next time on Kamen Rider Tranz:

"The Tranz Gear?" Misora asked.

"Yeah that's what it's called, I think," Subaru says.

(Scene shows Subaru fighting with a new jammer)

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Misora asks curiously

"I don't know," Subaru says uncertainly, before saying "But I think I have to use it to protect people."

Authors note:

Well, that's it for episode one. If there are any questions, please submit via review.

Note:

The jammer Subaru destroyed was the mettaur jammer, and the jammer Shun destroyed was the Spiky jammer.

I had a hard time describing Shun's Denpa Henkan form, but it's supposed to look like a cross between Searchman EXE, and Kamen rider Den-O's gun form.


End file.
